


Noise

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Music, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: After games, Bloodhound loves to enjoy the noise of the garden. As they pull out their instrument to play, the other Legends join in.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Noise

“Good day, Artur, how are you?” Bloodhound whispered to the raven, it crowing in response.

They were relaxing in the gardens, lying back against a tree, listening to the sounds of the waterfall. Everyone had returned back to the complex after the Games and were doing what they can to calm themselves, whether that’s by sitting in silence or reading a good book. They preferred to wind down in the comfort of nature, or what little of it, that was offered at the complex. Removing their mask, they shakingly took in a deep breath of the fresh air, their breathing coming out more smoothly. 

They had found, that going out into the clean air and doing breathing exercises, every once in awhile without the respirator, gave them a better time breathing. Wearing the damn thing was always a chore but it allowed them to breathe easier when they were on the hunt. They ran their fingers along their face, feeling the scars, remembering the coolant that viciously attacked their face so long ago. But that was then. And here they were, in the present.

Reaching into their pocket, they pulled out a little instrument, a wooden ocarina. They loved percussion but when that didn’t do, they had the woodwind. They rested their feet on the beaten log, using it to keep a beat along with the melody they played. People thought that it was damaging on their body to be using a woodwind instrument, they felt it was therapeutic. They never pushed themself if they were unable to continue playing, just to give their lungs a good exercise. And that’s what they were doing. As they inhaled a good lungful of air, they pressed their lips upon the mouthpiece and played a melody that they enjoyed.

Maybe it sounded like a child’s lullaby, but it was one that had a deep sentimental value to them. Remembering glimpses of their parents caring for them, Uncle Artur teaching them the ways, their village honoring their victory. It was endearing to them. As their fingers danced across the instrument, their feet were audibly tapping away on the log. Soon, they heard a light piano in the distance. They knew who it was, the local Trickster hearing their performance. It wasn’t long before more instruments joined in on the beautiful ensemble of noise. A harmonica over here, a violin over there, bass, sax, a blend of all the instruments bringing all of the Legends together. 

Glancing around, they saw that the windows were either wide open or ajar and they knew who was playing what. Mirage was the one on the piano, having learned a little bit from his mother. Lifeline on her drums, feeling the beat through her veins. Gibby was strumming on his trusty ukulele, memories of being on the beachside back at home rushing to him. Path, having no way of blowing air, was playing on the cello. Where he was taught the craft, he said he was in an orchestra for some time, no one really believes him. 

Wraith had her clarinet, a skill she remembered from back when she was a child. Bangalore was plucking on her bass, learning from her brothers. Caustic played on the sax, something he rarely did because of his condition but when he was feeling up to it, would play a mad tune. Octane slid his harmonica across his lips as he played how he felt, this time he was more meaningful than his usual sad tones. Wattson handled the flute, her Papa had given it to her to help her calm down through both the noise and silence. Crypto rhythmed on his trumpet, saying his mom used to teach his siblings different instruments to express themselves. Revenant was the same as Path, unable to make air, so he utilized his talons on the violin to be able to use the bow and pluck when needed. And Loba was on her guitar, her Papai having played her to sleep when she was younger.

Bloodhound loved moments like this. Where all of the Legends put their occupations and differences to the side and came together for their love of harmony, the music from their performance dancing through the complex. They couldn’t play much longer, feeling the strain on their lungs, but they wanted to at least finish the main portion of the song. As they exhaled their final breath, they sat back and basked in the sweet tones. It was magical.

As their breathing steadied, they plucked a grass leaf and blew gently across it, remembering how Uncle Artur used to play in the middle of hunts. It never drew the prey away, but closer. They never went in for the slátra, enjoying the music that their Uncle played. That’s how they always ended their tunes, with a grass leaf being blown, in honor of their late Uncle. It took them a while to learn the trick but once they did, they utilized it whenever they could. 

As they listened in to where they were in the song, they knew that the end was coming soon enough. Octane usually would keep playing, putting his heart out. This time, however, everyone ended collectively, the final note being played out in the breeze.

They really did enjoy moments like this, where the only noise heard was the sweet melody of them coming together.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be in the middle school band so forgive me if there are any errors in how I wrote about the Legends and/or their instruments.  
> I kinda thought about how the Legends are and gave them each what I thought might be fitting to their personalities. Some Legends already have some instruments for themselves but not everyone. I had fun, it's nice to think of them playing music together. 🎶  
> Feedback is welcomed! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
